NPH and ultralente insulins have been associated with inadequate profiles of action and high variability of absorption from the subcutaneous tissue. Hoe 901 insulin has been developed to meet the need for a longer acting insulin that has a more predictable rate of release. This study will compare the hypoglycemic activity of hoe 901 given once a day to NPH given once or twice a day.